No Name
by nilly willy silly tilly
Summary: This is just an unpolished plot in experiment with original characters, and author's blatant favouritism on the original character. Please don't expect much. Rated M for no reason. No slash. Sirius Black/OFC AU?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"I do not understand it."

A gnarled finger etched a line into the cold stone wall.

Silence occupied the hollow except for the sound of scratching on the wall and distant wails of the convicts from guilt, regret, and vengeance.

"I do not understand it."

Two occupants were in the room. Neither faced the other, but an unspoken conversation passed the time.

"I do not understand it."

They each faced different corners of the prison cell in Azkaban.

"I do not understand it."

The hag stated to the other occupant in the cell.

"Who killed Cock Robin?"

A twisted smile marred the hideous visage of the old hag. The other did not reply, but the hag didn't care.

She already knew the answer.


	2. Chapter 1

Episode 1:

"Sirius! Tonks! The Order!"

Harry exclaimed surprisedly at the arrival of the Order members at the Department of Mysteries.

Not that he did not appreciate the rescue, but he felt a bit embarrassed and relieved at the same time for the adults to discover that he had once again dived into adventure without prior assessment, and that no more death would haunt his dreams.

"Aww… Wittle Baby Potty's nannies have arrived! Can Potty stay a bit longer to pway?"

Bellatrix taunted the Order members and quickly dodged a stinging hex by apparating.

"Incarcerous!"

Kingsley tried to capture one of the deatheaters to no avail. Various Order members were fighting their own battles with different hexes. Not intending to kill, of course, but they wouldn't feel any remorse either if one of them happened to become accidentally disfigured or disabled.

Shouts of spells and flashes of lights were exchanged all across the room. Thankfully, there were no crossfires… Yet. Bellatrix seemed to be in euphoria as she aimed curses at any moving person, whether it be an Order member or a fellow deatheater.

"Black's dearest has been cast aside for new and young and shiny scar!"

Bellatrix screeched in a sing-song voice. She was dancing around in the middle of the battle field, barefoot, occasionally throwing cruciatus at Sirius.

"What are you saying, you bloody hag! Stand aside, Harry, and run outside with the other children!"

"Who Killed Cock Robin, beauty and fair? Black did to get her out of his hair!"

Bellatrix cackled, seemingly pleased with herself. And she was righteous to be so since after her pathetic rhyme, Sirius stopped pushing Harry towards the door and grew deathly pale.

And as soon as Bellatrix finished her rhyme, the fight ceased and everyone seemed to focus on the encounter between the two mad prisoners of Azkaban.

"What have you done to her, LeStrange!"

Harry and the other children flinched at Sirius' display of rage. The air surrounding Sirius somehow grew thicker and made it harder for Harry to breathe. Harry was terrified. He always saw Sirius as fun-loving, mischievous rebel, who were honest with emotions, but he did not know the Sirius before him. This Sirius was angry, but did not scream, shout, and threw curses. No, this was anger barely restrained in its cage, ready to promise eternal damnation for those who caused the anger. This Sirius was the man befitting the description of the escaped convict. The children began to feel scared and sought out help from other Order members, but none met their pleading eyes. They were too absorbed with Bellatrix's next words. Strangely, other Deatheaters seemed intent on Sirius and Bellatrix's standoff as well.

"We had tea parties. We combed each other's hair. She was so pretty, but her beauty dimmed with time. Dementors wanted to play with her as well, but she didn't have any tea, so they stopped visiting. Oh, it was glorious!"

"Bella, why did you not tell us that she was with you?"

Calm and suave voice that could belong only to Lucius Malfoy demanded irritatedly. The other Deatheaters' eyes grew cold as they glared at Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Avada…!"

"Immobilus!"

As Sirius started uttering the incantation for the killing curse, Remus intervened with a body-binding charm, successfully preventing Sirius to commit a crime that could really land him in prison.

"Depart. Now."

Lucius couldn't care that his sister-in-law almost got killed by Black. There were more important matters on hand.

"But the prophecy! Lord…"

"will have to understand. Rudolphus! Take that useless cow and go!"

Rudolphus LeStrange grabbed hold of Bellatrix and apparated out of the chamber, followed by all the other Deatheaters.

"Wait! Remus! Sirius! You're letting them go? We must catch them!"

Harry moved to wave his wand, but Kingsley approached him and put a firm hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"I'm afraid. We need to go as well. Leave the orb here. The Unspeakables will collect it."

At Kingsley's words, Tonks took Harry's arm and portkeyed. Between the blurry visions from portkey, Harry thought he saw Sirius cry.


	3. Chapter 2

Caveat: I will not be held accountable for any information presented in my work as they are entirely fictional.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter works do not belong to me.

Episode 2:

Order Meeting at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I don't understand. Was Bellatrix lying?"

"No. She may be crazy, but she wouldn't make up a story, especially one as serious as this."

"But it's preposterous! How can she even imply that Robin was with her in that horrible place!"

"We don't have any proof what she claims is even true!"

"Surely Cornelius would've known even though that egghead's IQ drops by the minute!"

"And Dumbledore – "

"Did you know about this, Dumbledore?"

All arguments ceased at that moment. Despite everyone's eyes trained onto his lips, Sirius gazed gravely at Dumbledore – as if he could use Leglimens on the old wizard. Remus remained quiet throughout, fully aware that Sirius had addressed the Headmaster in last name rather than usual "Albus," indicating Sirius' current inner turmoil.

"No. I'm afraid I did not. I thought she was simply in cache, waiting for you."

Dumbledore lowered his eyes, for he knew there could be no excuses. For first time in his long years of life, Albus Dumbledore felt ashamed. He felt like a child being admonished for letting a pot burn when his mother had told him to keep watch.

"It is too late to torture ourselves over things that cannot be rectified. What we must now focus on is our next plan of action. We must first find out if the prime minister had any knowledge about this. And if so, how we will deal with it."

Remus explained rationally to everyone in the room. Sirius still held his gaze to Dumbledore.

Suddenly, the adults could hear whispers of conversations through the door.

'Ronald, you're stepping on my foot!'

'Well, Ginny's squashing me. I can't do anything!'

'Hermione, get your vicious cat off of our new product!'

'There's a new idea for you, then. Make them pet-proof!'

'Shhh-! I can't hear what they're saying.'

'Shut up!'

'Aww… Sweet Ginny. She gets her temper from dear ol' mum, y'know.'

'Just think, Harry. You'll get your own Mrs. Weasley clone at your home when you marry.'

'She can speak – '

' – yell – '

' – bark – '

' – twist your ears when you've done something awesome like blowing off Hogwarts toilet – '

'My dear Fred, this is an upgraded version. Don't worry, Harry. She'll cast Reducto at you so you can sharpen your reflexes.'

'All for an amazing price of 5,000 pounds!'

'You're selling me?'

'You're marrying my sister?'

'Oh, fine. You drive a hard-bargain. We'll give you a discount since you are our biggest share holder.'

'How about 15,000 pounds?'

'That's not a discount!'

'You're selling me?'

'You're buying my baby sister?'

"Ehm, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley, Weasley, and Mr. Weasley. Was there something you needed?"

Fillius Flitwick peered out from his petit height of one metre and two centimeters.

All the children except Fred and George blushed crimson at being caught eavesdropping. Then Harry found courage to pose the Order the question that was on his lips since coming back to Grimmauld Place.

"What happened back there? When Bellatrix spewed some rhymes, everyone – and I mean everyone including the Deatheaters – seemed spooked and troubled. Then Sirius got… Angry."

Harry seemed to hesitate when he mentioned Sirius since Sirius' reaction was beyond angry at the time, but could not find the appropriate word to describe him.

"Sit down, Harry. We will explain what we know, though current situation will require more than my rudimentary knowledge."

"But Fillius! They're only children!"

"Molly. It does not matter whether they're children or not. Every witch and wizard should know this. Hopefully, Albus will finally hire a _living_ Wizarding History professor so the students will receive a proper education about our heritage."

"It will be done."

Dumbledore looked properly chastised at Flitwick's level gaze.

"Sirius. Would you mind…?"

"No, go ahead."

"Thank you."

At Sirius' assent, Flitwick cleared his throat and seated everyone around the table, waving write-a-wand in the air, resembling muggle world's whiteboard and marker.

"Now, in the wizarding world…"

"Erm, professor Flitwick? Not to be rude, but I wanted to know why everyone behaved the way they did back in the Department of Mysteries."

"I know, child. But in order to explain what happened back then, there are a few things you must understand first. Tell me, do you know how the muggle world politics is structured?"

"Muggles? What's that got to do with… Ow, 'Mione! Gawd! Control that thing!"

At professor Flitwick's question, Hermione seemed to have reverted back to academic mode and enthusiastically raised her hand to answer, almost poking Ron's eye out in the process. Pity.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"Britain's ruled by monarchy with Lords and Ladies, and the Senate as the governing bodies, including the prime minister. The monarchy and actual lords and ladies don't really involve themselves with passing laws and such, but they still receive taxes from their residents. It's the prime minister and senates that deal with Britain's internal and external affairs."

"Good. Now, do you know how the wizarding government is run?"

"Well, there's Prime Minister Fudge…"

"Lucius Malfoy is a Lord. And there's Wizengamot."

"Excellent. Now. Did you notice anything?"

"The wizarding world is run the same way as in muggle world! But then…"

"Who's the monarchy?"

"Isn't it Queen Elizabeth the Second?"

"Elizabeth? Who's that?"

"What? You don't know who she is? Then who's…"

"Is there a Queen in wizarding world?"

Harry and Hermione seemed perplexed and the Weasley children looked confused, processing the new information. Flitwick glared daggers at Dumbledore for a brief moment at his students' lack of knowledge.

"Wait! I think I remember reading something in a book! There was a person mentioned… Yeah. 'British Wizarding World is unique compared to other countries as it shields itself from the eyes of muggles, even at the level of the national government. This was due to the structure of its politics. There are boards of authorities, a prime minister, the Wizengamot, and the nobility. However, this power structure is fallible under the authority of…'"

"The Royal."

Hermione startled a bit at Sirius' interjection.

"The Royal? What's that?"

Ron stood dumbfounded at the new information. Surprisingly, he wasn't the only one for once since his expression was mirrored on everyone's faces except Hermione.

"That, Mr. Weasley, was what happened at the Department of Mysteries."


End file.
